bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
RE: Block I don't really get it myself. I wasn't there during the argument, I'm just trying to sort it out :/ --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The books and the little girl freaked me out T^T [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They were both just scary and just came out of nowhere =O Plus the little girl was smiling weird [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 18:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I believe it was an argument between two of our admins. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup, it happened in chat apparently. Since I was last online, it's gotten worse so I'ma sort it out. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) this is what i got when i tried to make the sig this what i got Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. Zmanstardust (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I got a question, how do you change a jpg image to a png? Spectra999|Leave a message see me blogs or 15:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Away Template I am trying to set the away template so that you can add a reason why you are away, like on the closed commenting template. I tried, but I can't really get it. Can you help? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Also, check out AOH's admin template. IT IS AWESOME! Do you like my new sig? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. That time of the month again, eh? Weirdly, near the middle of the month, I get REALLY grumpy. =P Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I will try to move some to the About Page but hopefully it wont distort the layout. ^^; As for the "For Trade," I'll leave it in the talk page in case anyone would be interested to trade. Keith Strife FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 13:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW DQ You info page just makes me want to say " OOOOooh $H!T !!!" and then run, but then be like "WHHOOOA that was AWESOME ! " But then like.." OMG i'm so glad I got out of there alive." Anyway..it was AWESOME ! So...also besides that, why am I banned on chat ? PS: Nice stuff on DK wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure. I have to admit, I've been having a bit of trouble with the pics too. :P I'll shrink them down. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me, I WILL LET YOU DOWN! 21:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you know a sort of minor character in the Umineko series? Someone with about Baron's importance in New Vestroia. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Ok. I am just looking for a good avatar. =) Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Are there any male characters that are kinda minor? Or not really... Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Please help! hey,question Re: Aquos Rules / AOH's talk page Thank you for the response. However, I am not (and never) talking about Aquos rules. In fact, I never encountered that person in a personal or chat conversation. FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife :Well, let's not even talk about Aquos Rules anymore since I have nothing to do with the guy. And no, you guys are just doing your duty. If he deserves to be reprimanded then he definitely should get it. :When I said "some users," I was speaking in a way that it does not directly point towards anybody in Bakugan Wikia because directly pinpointing a person is against either the rules of this Wikia or the internet code of ethics itself (Yes, such things exist and we just talked about it in school before the Midterms ^^; ). :So that I can be more specific, I'll put it this way: Chat Moderators should do their job more seriously and they should be more unbiased. :Btw, what's a rollback? :FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 02:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife : What?! What did I do?? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I know now. Man, I didn't realize how mean I was being. =( Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Lil Broduh haz quezchin I was wondering if I could use Izzy and Amica in the next chapter of Moria Alina. I kinda wanna bring them in so I can ... how do I put this ... I got bored and decided to write a new chapter (in the shower of all places?). WELL, I thought of bringing those two in just for fun. :D SCREAM, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'AIM, ']]FIRE! 02:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) thankyou Reply I was in Europe. Why did we disable it? Quis custodiet ipsos 20:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Sorry about that. Quis custodiet ipsos 21:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you DQ. MATURE! This is scary, this is deadly150px 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! I need to be chatbanned, then unbanned. It says i have multiple browsers open. plz help. ARTEMISBLOSSOM "This Bow is no Metaphor!" 03:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Mai Bad. I wanted to apologize for that little episode of spite yesterday. It won't happen again. ARTEMISBLOSSOM "This Bow is no Metaphor!" 21:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!!! Hey ... i want to tell you that a lot of people put low quality images on pages and you dont say them nothing!! please be like this with me and the others!! DanBakuganMaster (talk) 23:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I have the full episode in clear HD. If you would like me to provide you with a mediafire download link for it (I'll just upload it on there) or for me to just take pictures from it and post on the pages, I'll do so. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 08:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure no prob [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 15:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Weird question I was on the Chat, and began shouting "ALL HAIL THE REIGN OF ..." and just stopped. This brought a question to mind. What will our clan name be? You get to choose, sine you are the oldest. This time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'you won't ']]be heard. 00:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi DinoQueen13 i am Pyrus Defender11.Do you wana see my wikia Bakugan Arc Two Wikia! Insults Hey DQ, Airzel and others were insulting Valentin 98 on chat last night and I thought I should tell someone. I've got the screen shots if you want them. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I didn't know you already saw, I just thought someone should know so I told you. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see that he said anything and also Val told me to also tell you. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: I said you choose in Returning Characters of Darkus or New Characters of Darkus for Arc 2 that Unknown in Battle Brawlers. Look: Look a Main characters 4.2 in Template page Hey, my name is Primo-the-Despair, but you can call me Primo, I am new here and I love Bakugan so can you give me the rules and regulations here so I don't screw up--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 21:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) you don't mind if I upload a pic do you--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) how is my userpage so far I want it to be fancy like some users here can you help me--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) meet me on the chat--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi can we talk on the chat.. is important! please!? DanBakuganMaster (talk) 23:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Question. Hey DQ, is noob a cuss word because taylean thinks it is and he said u saiid to him? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 12:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) you unlock the Shun Kazami page temporarily I know the episodes in which the brawls occurred in. I know I am new but please trust me--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 19:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I knew he was lieing and your right he is a noob. Also how is everything going? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 22:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How ever, DNX used it in a manner that makes it a Cuss word. "Devils in Hell" is not cuss. "GO TO HE!!" is cuss. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 04:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont mean to complain, but either Airzel kickbanned me because I was beating them at their own game--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He is so mean (Cries)--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Queenie. I just wanted to say hi, and also ask you. In Umineko, what are those golden butterflies? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 00:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *snaps fingers* I knew it was something like that! Anyway, how are you doing? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 01:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry all i did was fix a spelling error (Appear) was spelled wrong :| Zierant (talk) 23:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Zierant noticed you editing Aerogan page after his edit on the same page, and was worried that you might have undid his edit. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 23:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Making a template to what now? |} 00:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I already made a template for it. |} 03:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Template:Nintendocan sig |} 03:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. So? |} 03:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. It leaves too much. Is there a way to fix that? Alright. But I think that that was what I put. |} 03:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you make them Quality version cause I don't know how or can you tell me how? Queenie.... my mate i believe that 99 and AOH need a 3 day block cos they're takin it way 2 far...... (no need 2 boss u around my superior crat)- User: Aquos rules03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)~